


muse

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, OTP Meta
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: muse (pluralmuses)1. A source of inspiration.





	muse

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

  1. **onew/victoria: ballet**



Tidak sekali Qiàn mengajaknya menyelinap ke tempat-tempat di beberapa negara untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan favoritnya. Jinki dapat mencentang daftar para komposer papan atas: Tchaikovsky, Khachaturian, Stravinsky, Shostakovich, Copland, Offenbach, yang pertunjukannya sudah ia lihat bersama Qiàn. Bahkan ia mengenali beberapa pemain yang kerap tampil di pertunjukan-pertunjukan berbeda dari komposer yang berbeda pula.

Kerap Jinki memejamkan mata dan hanya mendengarkan musiknya di beberapa _show_. Membayangkan bagaimana balet membentuk Qiàn dan Qiàn membentuk sebuah kesan di dalam dirinya yang berhubungan dengan balet.

Ia jarang-jarang menyaksikan Qiàn menampilkan balet. Bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari di satu tangan. Namun imaji itu terbentuk sempurna di mental Jinki: tentang Qiàn yang seluwes para pemain profesional di panggung-panggung Rusia, Prancis, atau Italia, secantik Putri Angsa, tetapi memiliki dunia urban sebagai panggungnya. Dia tidak menari dari panggung ke panggung; dia berkarya dari satu titik cahaya ke titik cahaya lainnya. Qiàn tidak melompat lalu berputar di udara di tengah-tengah panggung dengan sorot lampu mengekorinya, dia mampir dari ruang latihan ke ruang latihan lainnya untuk menjadi penasihat yang membawa bibit-bibit muda ke permukaan.

Jika balet hanya tentang di panggung, bagi Jinki, yang pemain favoritnya adalah Qiàn, tidak sesempit itu.

Pertunjukan balet favorit Jinki adalah ketika Qiàn menari di tengah-tengah dunia modern yang penuh dengan kupu-kupu mimpi yang menunggu untuk diterbangkan. Dia yang membangkitkan semangat anak-anak muda dan membantu mereka jadi lebih tangguh. Keindahan yang menggugah: itulah Qiàn. Seluruh pertunjukan balet favoritnya di panggung yang digabungkan menjadi satu sosok.

 

  1. **suho/irene: musical**



Juhyun sering menyelinap ke pertunjukan-pertunjukan musikal Junmyeon tanpa dikenali, atau menonton drama-dramanya dengan mengulang beberapa episode dalam periode tertentu di kamar tanpa diketahui teman-temannya. Ia mengamati nyanyian, akting Junmyeon; bagaimana cara dia berbicara lewat orang lain yang ditampilkannya.

Junmyeon bisa memakai banyak topeng. Junmyeon bisa menjadi siapa saja.

Namun, bagi Juhyun, ada pola yang mudah sekali dilihat, setidaknya baginya. adalah kesungguhan Junmyeon. Determinasinya. Harapan-harapan pada matanya setiap kali dia menampilkan adegan yang menampilkan diri yang serupa dengan diri seorang Kim Junmyeon.

Seribu topeng yang dikenakan Junmyeon, dia masih bisa menunjukkan apa yang membangun dirinya. Lagu-lagu yang dia bawakan di setiap musikal adalah suara hatinya, yang dinyanyikan dari bagian terdalam dirinya yang mencintai musik dan selalu ingin berbagi kebahagiaan.

Topeng-topeng itu tak pernah menutupi siapa dirinya. Nyanyian-nyanyian itu selalu menunjukkan siapa dirinya. Juhyun selalu senang melihat keduanya. Baginya, Junmyeon adalah serangkaian adegan yang menampilkan kenyataan-kenyataan manusia, patahan-patahan perwakilan dari setiap permasalahan kehidupan, beserta dengan nyanyian yang merupakan simbolisasi kemurnian cinta.

Lalu, Juhyun merasa tak salah jatuh cinta.

 

  1. **minho/krystal: contemporary art**



Krystal melihat sebuah karya mengesankan di pagelaran yang dihadirinya tadi sore: sebuah lukisan cat minyak, dengan warna-warna mencolok, oranye, hijau, merah, kuning. Lukisan sebuah wajah tampak samping, bersisian dengan sebuah wajah tampak depan tetapi hanya digambarkan separuh. Krystal melihatnya sebagai sebuah dualisme. Sebuah perspektif berbeda dalam satu diri.

Manusia diciptakan dengan beragam sifat. Krystal percaya itu. Penampilan bisa menutupi berbagai kepribadian dan cara pandang, kemunculannya bervariasi tergantung waktu, tempat, dan suasana.

Malam itu, Minho berkunjung ke rumahnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua, dan seperti dua orang yang sudah mengenal begitu lama, Minho menganggap rumah itu juga rumahnya dan Krystal menganggap Minho bagian dari itu. Minho memilih-milih vinil koleksi Krystal, yang kebanyakan merupakan koleksi lagu-lagu klasik dengan santai, sementara Krystal, bersandar pada lemari kecil, di seberang ruangan sedang mengamatinya.

Krystal mengalihkan perhatian pada bagian lain ruangan. Pada _dreamcatcher_ di dekat jendela. Pada sebuah kubus kaca berisi kelopak-kelopak mawar. Pada sebuah lukisan abstrak dari tinta biru langit di atas kanvas hitam. Pada gambar mawar yang disusun dari kelopak-kelopak mawar asli yang diawetkan yang dipajang di atas nakas. Semua benda seni itu.

Lantas, pada Minho yang akhirnya mengambil vinil dari bagian koleksi tahun 1950-an, mengamat-amati kovernya. Mereka sudah mengenal diri satu sama lain sejak begitu lama, dan baginya, sifat-sifat Minho begitu jelas terlihat. Caranya mengagumi kaver vinil, menyanyikan lagu lain padahal sedang memilih lagu yang berbeda, kemudian gesturnya yang begitu hati-hati saat mengembalikannya, cara siluetnya membentuk suatu lukisan bergerak pada dinding.

Minho, di matanya, selalu menjadi karya seni kontemporer Tuhan yang terbaik.

 

  1. **chanyeol/wendy: band**



Wendy sudah mahir memainkan drum setelah diajari Chanyeol hanya dalam tiga kali kunjungan pribadi ke studio lelaki itu. Chanyeol mengamatinya dengan bangga. Begitu mudah Wendy menambahkan alat-alat musik baru ke dalam daftar keahliannya. Chanyeol menutup mata sebentar ketika Wendy memainkan _synthesizer_ -nya, mencoba-coba demo, dan membayangkan sebuah panggung, barangkali di dunia alternatif yang berbeda, ada dirinya dan Wendy dengan alat-alat musik yang mengelilingi. Mereka hanya berjumlah dua tetapi mereka bisa membentuk sebuah band dengan anggota lima orang, Wendy bisa menjadi vokalis sekaligus pemain gitar _bass_ dan sekalian memegang _keyboard_ , lalu dirinya di sisinya memainkan drum dan vokal latar.

Wendy adalah dinamika. Adalah musik yang berbeda-beda dalam satu diri. Dia bisa menjadi lembut dan menenangkan dengan gitar akustik tetapi kemudian menjelma menjadi berjiwa sebebas Chanyeol dengan drum di sekelilingnya.

Chanyeol melihatnya sebagai sebuah rangkaian irama yang selalu penuh kejutan, sebuah deretan melodi yang tak tertebak, sesekali dapat diprediksi tetapi dia punya jalannya sendiri. Wendy tak terkekang, tetapi dia memilih untuk tetap datang ke studio Chanyeol dari waktu ke waktu, mulai dari belajar bersama hingga bermusik bersama, mulai dari bercerita hal paling pribadi sampai berbagi tentang kegemarannya.

Wendy adalah satu set lagu yang punya iramanya sendiri, bebas tetapi tetap harmoni.

Chanyeol ingin bermusik dengannya selalu, sampai waktu yang tak ingin ia bayangkan.

 

  1. **taemin/sulli: passionate dance**



Jinri selalu mengenalnya sebagai seorang yang tak pernah menyerah. Sebagai orang yang selalu melekat dengan label kerja keras dan kekuatan tekad, sebuah semangat yang dibakar begitu dini di masa muda dan tetap membara hingga lebih dari satu dekade setelahnya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyamai Lee Taemin, seorang penari dengan vokal luar biasa yang tetap berkarya sekuat yang dia bisa? Jinri tahu tariannya tak akan pernah mencapai dunia yang sama dengan Taemin.

Taemin menari dengan jiwanya. Jinri merasa hanya bisa mencapai separuhnya; bahkan jika dikatakan musik pengiring untuk setiap tarian kehidupan itu berbeda. Jika dikatakan hidup Taemin lebih mudah darinya sekali pun, Jinri tetap merasa bahwa Taemin bisa menari lebih gigih dari yang dirinya lakukan.

Perempuan itu mengamati cermin di depan ruang latihan, di mana Taemin sedang mempraktikkan sebuah tarian yang dia ciptakan sendiri, untuk kemudian dia ajarkan pada anak-anak yang dimentorinya. Jinri tahu di luar sana banyak yang menari sehebat ini, tetapi wajah itu, _mata itu_ , tetes keringat yang menjelaskan mimpi-mimpinya, embusan napas pendek-pendek yang membuktikan konsistensinya, baginya semua itu spesial milik Taemin seorang.

Jinri  menyeka sudut matanya, memikirkan tahun-tahun akan datang yang mungkin akan sama beratnya dengan tahun-tahun belakangan, tetapi Taemin akan tetap menari dengan kekuatan yang sama.

Ia berharap, akan ada masa Taemin juga mengajaknya menari bersama, dansa dengan irama lembut pun tak mengapa, karena baginya, berada pada ritme yang sama dengan Taemin adalah sebuah harapan yang menyala-nyala.

 

  1. **kai/seulgi: greek theater**



Seulgi sering mendapati komentar-komentar, bisik-bisik, bahkan berita-berita nyata tentang puja-puji pada Jongin; pada tubuhnya, gesturnya, semangatnya, kemampuannya, tariannya. Model, kata mereka. Panutan, ujar mereka. Sebuah sosok ideal seperti gambaran para dewa-dewi atau demigod Yunani, kata mereka. Yang terakhir membuat Seulgi terpantik dan mulai membayangkan apa-apa yang pernah dilihatnya berkaitan tentang itu.

Tentang puisi-puisi pedih, lakon-lakon tragedi yang menyayat hati, kasih tak sampai, rindu tak berbalas, cinta dipisah maut. Karena warna-warni cerita Yunani bukanlah hanya kisah penuh bunga, cerita-cerita itu refleksi kehidupan yang dimainkan di amfiater yang begitu dekat dengan kalbu tetapi tak juga tentang cinta penuh suka. Relakah mereka jika Jongin begitu dekat dengan hal-hal itu?

Baginya, yang sudah bersama dengan Jongin begitu lama, ia melihat dan mengalami banyak hal dengan Jongin. Naik dan turun, badai dan sukaria, semesta yang tertawa pada mereka, dunia yang menghargai mereka, kebahagiaan sederhana, kesedihan yang besar, maka Seulgi bisa melihat dirinya dan Jongin berada dalam satu panggung teater yang sama. Dengan kostum yang senada, alur yang sama, dinamika yang dibuat berdua.

Jongin adalah bagian integral. Maka jika Jongin adalah seorang manusia setengah dewa yang dipuja-puji, Seulgi melihat dirinya sebagai lawan mainnya. Mengalami banyak hal bersama, cek. Ketakutan, sedih, kesal bersama, cek. Menjauh dan mendekat dengannya dengan dinamika yang sesekali mengejutkan, cek.

Panggung mereka masih berlanjut, entah sampai kapan. Seulgi menikmati pertunjukannya, sepedih apapun itu, seindah apapun itu.


End file.
